Cuando los ángeles dejan de serlo
by Samara-Lestrange
Summary: -Fui una tonta por creer que podría llegar a amarme- dijo ella entre sollozos, empapando la costosa camisa del joven. Él acarició sus cabellos con ternura mientras pensaba "No tanto como yo por desear que algún día pudieses llegar a amarme como a él" AU NejiHina Advertencia: Lemon/lime


Título: **Cuando los ángeles dejan de serlo**

Autora: Samara Lestrange

Pareja: NejiHina

AU

Summary: -Fui una tonta por creer que podría llegar a amarme- dijo ella entre sollozos, empapando la costosa camisa del joven. Él acarició sus cabellos con ternura mientras pensaba "No tanto como yo por_ desear que algún día pudieses llegar _a amarme como a él"

¤°.¸¸.•´•.¸¸.°¤

La lluvia caía furiosa sobre el parabrisas de su costoso auto deportivo mientras éste cruzaba a toda velocidad la ciudad. Volvió a acelerar, adelantó otros dos vehículos y se sumergió como un bólido por la avenida principal ignorando casi todas las señalizaciones viales. Era como si su vida dependiera de ello…pero claro, de alguna manera, era como si así fuera. Hizo caso omiso a las bocinas que le llamaban la atención y volvió a revisar su celular, nada nuevo desde la última llamada, lo cual sólo lo hacía sentirse más inquieto.

Solo una imagen se mantenía firme en sus pensamientos nublando todo su juicio.

Sólo aquel encantador rostro aparecía en sus recuerdos una y otra vez aumentando su deseo por llegar a su lado cuanto antes. Desde lo más profundo de su corazón le pedía al cielo para que nada malo fuera a ocurrirle hasta que él pudiese protegerla. Descendió velozmente por una calle residencial hasta dar con un enorme parque. Recorrió feroz los pocos kilómetros que faltaban para llegar a su destino y en cuanto visualizó el edificio que ella le había dicho frenó en seco en frente del complejo de departamentos. Respiraba con pesadez mientras escudriñaba el exterior buscándola, pero la espesa lluvia que caía afuera le impedía reconocer algo del otro lado de la ventanilla. Nervioso tomó su teléfono, marcó el último número que le había llamado y abrió la portezuela del auto sintiendo cómo la gélida lluvia empapaba su chaqueta. Al fin pudo verla sentada en la parada de autobuses del otro lado de la calle y fue consciente de cómo su corazón finalmente se tranquilizaba al saber que la había encontrado.

Colgó y corrió para refugiarse bajo el mismo techo de la pequeña construcción.

-Hinata-sama- suspiró aliviado arrodillándose en frente de ella para poder verla a los ojos. A esos preciosos ojos que ahora estaban enrojecidos después de haber estado llorando por tanto tiempo. Tomó una de sus manos y confirmó que estaba fría como el hielo. Apretó los puños al ver lo empapada que estaba y la infinita tristeza con que ella lo estaba mirando. Tiritaba suavemente abrazándose a sí misma intentando articular las palabras adecuadas pero era inútil. El joven se quitó rápidamente la chaqueta y se la puso sobre los hombros tratando de calmarla un poco, pero ella sólo hipó musitando un suave 'gracias'.

Se veía tan indefensa…y miserable. Con su suave maquillaje corrido manchando sus pálidas mejillas, sus sandalias finas cubiertas con lodo y su vestido empapado goteando y humedeciendo el lugar donde estaba sentada. Su precioso cabello ébano enmarcaba su rostro desilusionado y dejaba caer gruesas gotas de agua sobre los zapatos del joven castaño. Ella intentó limpiar sus lágrimas pero éstas la traicionaron cayendo nuevamente con mayor intensidad

-Perdón…-murmuró Hinata ahogando sus sollozos y volviendo a agachar la cabeza- Perdón por hacerte venir hasta aquí…-

-No tienes porqué disculparte- le dijo él – Me preocupaste mucho…no sabía que te había pasado…pensé que…-

- Muchas gracias, Neji-niisan….- Le cortó ella aferrándose a la calidez de aquella prenda sobre sus hombros. Dejó que aquella colonia que tan bien conocía la envolviera y la confortara a pesar del frío que invadía su cuerpo y su corazón. Se estremeció al disfrutar del calor que emanaba aquel abrigo y se cobijó más en él a pesar de lo entumecida que estaba, porque eso era todo lo que necesitaba en aquel momento, la silenciosa presencia protectora de su primo, que no era bueno con las palabras…pero palabras era lo último que quería oír. Para ella era suficiente que él esté allí. Incondicional.

-Ni lo menciones- susurró él con una ligera sonrisa- Me alegra ver que estás a salvo…-

-Sí…-dijo ella tratando de alejar aquellos horribles recuerdos de su mente, pero era inútil, cuanto más lo intentaba, los atormentadores sucesos recientes la hacían sentirse mucho peor. Volvió a sollozar y a llorar pero ésta vez la fuerte mano de Neji tomó la suya con ternura.

-Salgamos de aquí…no quiero que pesques un resfriado- dijo con tranquilidad jalándola con suavidad para levantarla. Era curioso que a pesar de los tacones que llevaba, Hinata seguía siendo mucho más pequeña que él. Volvió a mirarla y sintió una terrible ira en su pecho hacia el maldito responsable de toda aquella tristeza.

Y tenía claramente el nombre del posible culpable. Desde el momento en que Hinata le había llamado con aquel hilillo de voz para decirle dónde estaba y para suplicarle que viniera a buscarla cuanto antes, él ya tenía una idea de lo qué había ocurrido. Y aunque sólo era una suposición, no necesitó más detalles ni certezas para subirse inmediatamente a su auto y salir desesperado a buscarla.

Sin embargo…al verla así ahora, con aquel bonito vestido rosa pastel que él mismo le había regalado para su cumpleaños, toda empapada y muerta de frío. Ahora que recordaba la ilusión con la cual la había visto salir de casa al medio día tan arreglada y hermosa…se sentía furioso y sin pensarlo demasiado sabía que sólo existía una persona capaz de derrumbar a la joven de esa manera.

Ambos subieron al vehículo. Ambos igual de empapados por la incesante lluvia y comenzaron el camino de regreso. Neji encendió la calefacción y gruñó al sentir su camisa pegarse a su cuerpo y su largo cabello castaño goteando sobre su rostro, se pasó la mano por la frente tratando de secarse y una tímida mano le extendió un pequeño pañuelo celeste bordado a mano. Él volteó y se encontró con la tierna mirada de su prima que le ofrecía aquella prenda que había sacado de su bolso.

-Gracias, Hinata-sama, pero sería mejor que lo uses tú…-

-Pero quiero dártelo- dijo ella esquivando la profunda e inquisidora mirada del mayor- acéptalo, por favor-

Luego de pensárselo unos segundos lo tomó y se secó el rostro- Muchas gracias…-

Ella permaneció en silencio el resto del viaje. Tan frágil, abrazándose a sí misma y encogiéndose en el asiento para no sucumbir ante el frío. Sin embargo conforme los segundos pasaban los sentimientos de Neji comenzaron a jugarle una muy mala pasada. El floral perfume de su piel se estaba esparciendo en el interior del vehículo y estaba adormeciendo su sentido común, despertando instintos que desde hacía varios años había mantenido a raya porque eso era lo correcto o al menos lo que se esperaba de él.

Pero algo dentro de su pecho se moría de ganas por mandar todo aquello al diablo y abrazarla contra él con fuerza, apretar su pequeño cuerpo entre sus brazos, hundir su rostro en aquel sedoso cabello negro, ahuyentar esa frialdad que la invadía con sus manos…y besar esa delicada boca hasta arrebatarle el aliento, haciendo que ella entendiera que él estaría siempre allí para ella…que él había estado siempre allí para ella, como un ángel guardián y que jamás la lastimaría…

Un ligero bote del automóvil al pasar por un retén lo hizo carraspear nervioso al darse cuenta de la dirección que sus pensamientos estaban tomando, negó con la cabeza y volvió a concentrarse en el camino.

Cuando sólo faltaban unas cuantas calles para llegar a la gran mansión Hyuuga una suave mano se colocó sobre la suya en el volante. Neji se estremeció y volteó a verla pero nunca pudo encontrarse con la mirada de la joven. Ella se mantenía mirando fijamente sus sandalias.

-Por favor…Neji-niisan…¿Crees…crees que puedo pedirte un último favor?-

-Claro…lo que necesites…- con lentitud disminuyó la velocidad hasta estacionarse a un lado de la calle para poder mirarla con mayor atención. A lo lejos podía apreciarse la hermosa e imponente mansión de la familia y la luz de los faroles de la elegante calle apenas e iluminaba el interior del vehículo. Sólo el sonido de los limpiaparabrisas externos batallando contra la lluvia les hizo compañía durante un tiempo más.

-¿Hinata-sama?-

-No quiero regresar a casa -dijo más para sí misma que para él-

-¿Pero…porqué?...-

-No quiero…-musitó volviendo a sollozar

-Entiendo…pero se preocuparán si no regresas…-

-¿Le dijiste a Hanabi…?- preguntó ella apretando suavemente la camisa mojada del joven.

Él entendió al instante a qué se refería. Negó con la cabeza sintiendo que eso la tranquilizaba- Cuando recibí tu llamada salí lo más rápido que pude y no les dije a dónde me dirigía-

-Gracias…-

Ambos callaron unos minutos más antes de que Hinata volviera a hablar- Perdona…que siempre…te cause tantos problemas, niisan-

-No es problema- repuso él- pero al menos debemos informarle a tu padre dónde estás, enloquecerá si no sabe pronto de ti…-

-Sí, lo sé. Es sólo que hoy no deseo verlo…sólo por hoy…no quiero ver a nadie más que a ti, Neji-niisan-

-Hinata-sama…-

-Por favor, niisan…¿Puedo quedarme contigo esta noche?- dijo ella con desesperación

-…-Neji se quedó de piedra. Su respiración se cortó al instante y sintió que el mundo se le caía encima. Él también volteó a mirar por su ventanilla para evitar encontrarse con los preciosos ojos de la joven que siempre lograban someterlo a su voluntad. Eso no estaba bien. Él no podía ceder ante aquella situación tan apremiante. Intentó enfocar su atención en cualquier cosa menos en la suave mano que aún tenía sujeta su camisa. Desde lo más profundo de su alma deseaba decirle que sí…pero sabía las implicaciones de aquello. Silenciosamente él estaría entregándose a los caprichos y deseos desesperados de su corazón…y sería un camino sin retorno. No podía arriesgarse a seguir plantando ilusiones y esperanzas donde sabía que aquello no podría ser jamás.

-Lamento causarte tantas molestias…-continuó ella- pero te necesito más que nunca…-

-No puedo…-

- Niisan- le llamó ella y el joven cometió el erro de voltearse a verla. Sus ojos perlados se encontraron con los suyos y su voluntad se quebró el dos al sentirse agobiado ante la belleza del rostro de Hinata- por favor…-

Neji tragó con dificultad y se percató de cierto calor que comenzaba a inundar sus mejillas y su cuello. Nervioso volvió a carraspear y esquivó aquella peligrosa mirada. Aún con las manos en el volante suspiró con una pesada resignación y volvió a encender el motor del vehículo.

-Ahora sí vas a meterme en un serio problema…-

-Yo lo arreglaré…lo prometo-

-Espero que lo hagas- dijo él con una suave sonrisa dando la vuelta en U y rehaciendo su camino hacia su penhouse en el centro de la ciudad. A pesar de que él también era parte de la acaudalada familia Hyuuga en cuanto tuvo la edad para hacerlo había decidido vivir solo y entendía perfectamente el sentir de Hinata en aquel momento. La casa era enorme sí, pero siempre estaba tan llena de personas, desde los primos más cercanos hasta lo más alejados y excéntricos parientes. No era un lugar donde pudieses tener privacidad o más aún guardar algo en secreto.

Sabía que lo último que su prima quería en ese momento, era que la familia hiciera comidilla de sus problemas.

No tardaron más de quince minutos en llegar al estacionamiento del enorme edificio de departamentos. Ya eran pasadas las once de la noche cuando ambos subieron al elevador hasta llegar al último piso. Hinata aún llevaba sobre sus hombros la chaqueta del mayor cuando éste abrió la puerta y la dejó pasar primero.

Ella volvió a agradecerle y al ingresar se quitó las embarradas sandalias de tacón, quedando su rostro a nivel del cuello del joven castaño. Éste se excusó y se perdió con dirección a la habitación principal. Ella suspiró al sentirse acogida en aquel lugar que era un reflejo perfecto de la personalidad de Neji. Todo estaba en su lugar, la decoración era elegante pero no exagerada. La iluminación y los colores eran tenues y los muebles se veían muy prácticos y cómodos.

Neji regresó con un juego de pijamas y toalla y se las extendió sin mucho protocolo.

-Ya sabes dónde está el baño ¿verdad?-

Ella asintió y con pasos lentos recorrió el camino de memoria. Él al escuchar la puerta del baño cerrarse suspiró agitado y apoyó su espalda contra la pared más cercana, se aflojó el nudo de la corbata que llevaba y desabotonó la parte superior de su camisa. Tomó su celular y rápidamente escribió un mensaje "_La encontré. Se quedará en la habitación de huéspedes esta noche y mañana por la mañana la llevaré a la mansión. - Neji "_

Caminó perezoso hacia su habitación para buscar la ropa con la que se cambiaría y antes de que llegara al baño de las visitas el sonido de mensaje entrante lo distrajo. Revisó y sólo decía: "_Gracias – Hyuuga Hiashi_"

Neji sonrió de lado. Aunque Hinata se quejara mucho de la falta de muestras de cariño de su padre, aquel hombre sí se preocupaba por ella y la amaba. Sólo que, como todos en la familia, no era muy bueno exteriorizando esos sentimientos.

¤°.¸¸.•´•.¸¸.°¤

El suave sonido de la lluvia estrellándose contra los ventanales de su habitación comenzaba a arrullarlo. Sentado en el borde de su cama miraba unas viejas fotografías que conservaba en el último cajón de su mesita de noche. Sólo la luz del pasillo iluminaba la habitación y aquello era suficiente para poder distinguir las sonrientes figuras en las fotografías.

Eran Hinata y él cuando aún eran niños. Habían estado juntos desde que podía recordar. Y siempre había tenido presente el encargo de su padre de proteger a su pequeña prima como si fuera su hermana mejor. Hasta la fecha nunca había faltado a su palabra. Sin embargo…qué podía hacer cuando la protección se estaba convirtiendo en algo más intenso que amenazaba con salirse de control en el momento más inesperado.

La quería, sí.

Había jurado protegerla y lo haría hasta el final de sus días.

Pero a eso se le añadía el intenso de deseo de tenerla sólo para él, un anhelo que crecía día a día desenfrenado y prohibido de ser el único dueño de sus sonrisas y de sus miradas.

-Hinata-sama…- musitó el joven de largos cabellos castaños, lanzando un suave suspiro de resignación y tristeza.

-¿Sí?- contestó ella ingresando silenciosamente a la habitación. Él se estremeció en pánico al no haberse percatado a tiempo de la presencia de la morena. Negó suavemente la cabeza tratando de recobrar la compostura y guardó rápidamente las fotografías.

-Nada, no hagas caso…-

-Gracias, de nuevo…por todo…-dijo ella sentándose a su lado en la cama. Ahora tenía un mejor aspecto, sus mejillas y sus labios estaban sonrojados ya que habían recuperado calor, su cabello ahora caía suave y sedoso por su cuello haciendo contraste con la pijama azul marino que él le había prestado y que le quedaba demasiado holgada. Sin embargo la mirada desamparada y triste seguía siendo la misma.

Ahí estaba de nuevo ese malestar, esos pensamientos que revoloteaban sin ningún orden amenazando su autocontrol y acabando con sus barreras que él mismo había erigido para no dejarse llevar por momentos como aquel.

-Una vez más te digo que no hay problema…-él la miró unos segundos, lo suficiente para poder deleitarse con su rostro y para evitar caer rendido ante ella- Ya le avisé a tu padre que estás aquí…-

Ella guardó silencio entre preocupada y molesta

-No le di demasiados detalles, si es lo que estás pensando- dijo él apoyando sus manos en la cama e inclinándose levemente hacia atrás- No es que él preguntara tampoco-

-Ya veo…-

-Tenía que hacerlo, Hinata-sama…-

-No, descuida, yo entiendo…gracias…por avisarle-

-Sé que esto no me concierne pero, era necesario que él lo supiera. Además…le encargué que no le dijera nada a nadie al respecto-

Ella asintió con un profundo suspiro.

Él miró al techo unos segundos antes de que sus instintos vencieran todo autocontrol que quedara en su mente y como quien no quiere la cosa preguntó:- Ahora…ya me dirás ¿qué fue lo que ocurrió?-

Hinata se estremeció y volvió a mirar fijamente el suelo balbuceando un montón de disculpas- ¿Sabes que sólo estás empeorando las cosas, verdad? Yo ya me he hecho a una idea de qué sucedió-

Ambos callaron

-¿Es por Naruto, verdad?-

Ella se negó a contestar y sólo se abrazó a sí misma otra vez. Él tomó eso como una afirmación, apretó entre sus manos las sabanas de su cama y volvió a suspirar reuniendo toda la fuerza de autocontrol de la que era capaz- Me lo imaginé…ese bueno para nada…-

-No es lo que piensas…-

-¿Entonces? ¿Por qué no me lo explicas? Así no tendré que inventarme e imaginarme cosas-

-Tú no lo entenderías…-

Él bufó molesto- Está más que claro que él hizo algo muy grave, si fue capaz de hacerte llorar de esa manera. Más le vale no encontrarse conmigo a solas porque tengo un par de cosas que me muero de ganas por decirle a ese irresponsable haragán…-

-¡Nii-san!- le gritó ella con las mejillas sonrojadas- Por favor, pase lo que pase no quiero que hables con él sobre esto-

-Te dije que no quería que salieras con él, hace dos años me opuse rotundamente a esa relación porque sabía que él no era la persona indicada para ti porque tú te merecías algo mejor, Hinata-sama…- le dijo él haciendo que ambas miradas perladas se encontraran- no quiero verte llorando por una persona como él, él no vale tus lágrimas…así que por favor…ya no sigas llorando-

Ella hipó suavemente al sentir la mano de su primo limpiar el rastro de lágrimas que habían bajado por sus mejillas hasta su cuello.

-Me dijo…que encontró a otra persona…-dijo ella con la voz quebrada- me pidió disculpas, me dijo que lo sentía muchísimo pero que no quería seguir engañándome…-

Neji abrió los ojos y contuvo la respiración mientras ella se ahogaba con su llanto y con sus palabras- No lo entiendo…si siempre nos llevamos tan bien, siempre…fue tan dulce y gentil conmigo. Nunca me imaginé que todo…fuese una mentira- se cubrió el rostro con las manos para que Neji no viera su tristeza- Yo lo quería tanto, Neji-niisan….siempre me gustó tanto, no comprendo por qué no pude hacer que se enamorara de mí…-

Instintivamente él deslizó sus brazos alrededor de ella y la atrajo hacia su pecho tratando de calmarla, protegerla y transmitirle que él estaba allí, todo a la vez. Ella se dejó llevar y colocó sus manos en el pecho del joven apretando la tela de su camisa con desesperación.

-Siempre lo estuve observando, siempre lo admiré…y cuando finalmente le dije mis sentimientos…y él los aceptó….fui tan feliz porque creí que él también sentía lo mismo por mí- dijo ella con la voz ahogada- pero hoy…me dijo que no era así, que solamente me veía como a una amiga muy querida y nada más…que cuando le confesé mis sentimientos no quería hacerme daño y por eso…¡me siento como una completa tonta!-

Aquellas pesadas lágrimas se estaban estrellando contra su camisa y los cálidos sollozos de la joven se estaban enterrando en lo más profundo de su piel. Como nunca antes se sentía tan impotente, incapaz de poder hacer algo para curar aquellas heridas que tenía en su corazón. Maldito Uzumaki Naruto. Maldito el día en que apareció en la vida de Hinata sólo para causarle tanta tristeza.

-¡Y lo que es peor…no puedo enojarme con él. Jamás podría odiarlo. Porque aún lo quiero, lo quiero muchísimo!- las manos de Neji se enredaron en sus largos cabellos negros y acariciaron suavemente su cabeza mientras ella seguía llorando- ¡Duele tanto y estoy tan molesta… porque ni siquiera puedo odiar a Sakura-san por eso! ¡Porque a mí también me agrada, es una persona maravillosa…y entiendo porque él la quiere tanto…pero no puedo hacer nada al respecto! ¡Y me duele porque no es justo! ¡Yo siempre he querido tanto a Naruto-kun, lo he querido como nadie más en el mundo, pero aunque me prometí que conquistaría su corazón, no pude hacerlo y me dejé ganar por alguien más! ¡Hoy voy a llorar hasta que no pueda volver a derramar una sola lágrima más por Naruto-kun!-

Neji mantuvo aquel firme abrazo, con temor de que si aflojaba sus brazos alrededor de ella, Hinata se rompería ante tanta pena. La dejó llorar, sintiendo que compartía profundamente aquel sentimiento. Ella amaba a alguien que no le correspondía. Él…amaba a alguien que no sentía lo mismo por él y que muy por el contrario estaba llorando por alguien más. Enterró su rostro en el cabello de Hinata y dejó que sus sollozos inundaran la habitación. Pasaron los minutos, quizás hasta horas pero ninguno de los dos se movió, salvo por las pequeñas convulsiones de Hinata contra su regazo.

- Fui una tonta por creer que podría llegar a amarme- dijo ella entre sollozos, empapando la costosa camisa del joven.

-Eso no es verdad…-

-¿Entonces dime porqué? – le dijo ella alejándose unos centímetros- ¿Porqué no pude hacer que él se quedara a mi lado? ¿Por qué no pude evitar que me cambiara por alguien más? ¿Por qué nunca me vio como yo lo veía a él?...¿Qué está mal conmigo?-

-No hay nada de malo contigo- le dijo con mucho afecto

-Es sólo que no soy Sakura-san…-

-No necesitas ser como Sakura…así estás perfecta-

-Me hubiese ahorrado el ridículo y nunca le hubiese dicho mis sentimientos. Yo..ya sabía que…no había forma de que alguien como él se fijara en mí. Qué estúpida soy- Él acarició sus cabellos con ternura mientras pensaba _"No tanto como yo por desear que algún día pudieses llegar a amarme como a él"._ -Cómo desearía que él pudiese verte como yo te veo…- susurró sintiendo que ella se alejaba lo suficiente para mirarlo a la cara. Él de pronto se dio cuenta de que lo que había dicho sonaba terriblemente mal y tosió nervioso tratando de arreglar lo que acababa de decir- Me refiero a que…desearía que viera lo fuerte que eres…y que conociera lo mucho que has crecido desde que éramos niños y las dificultades a las que les has hecho frente sin rendirte…-

Hinata asintió suavemente- No sé con certeza si eso es verdad pero…gracias-

-Es verdad…-

Ella se alejó un poco, se enjugó las lágrimas y reparó en lo empapada que estaba la ropa de Neji- Discúlpame…ensucié tu camisa, nii-san…-

-Descuida, no es nada…- ella deslizó inocentemente sus manos por su pecho palpando aquella zona mojada- Gracias, de verdad…por escucharme y ayudarme…-

-¿Hina…?-

-Gracias desde el fondo de mi corazón…-dijo ella aún con los ojos humedecidos buscando el rostro de Neji. Sus suaves manos subieron por su cuello hasta su mejilla en un gesto de cariño- No sé que habría hecho sin ti…-

Ya había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de noches enteras que había pasado soñando con poder estar así con ella. Tan cerca, sintiendo su perfume sólo para él mezclado con el aroma del champú que él utilizaba. Sus tiernas manos en su rostro, su aliento chocando contra su piel…su s labios entreabiertos incitándolo a mandar al abismo todos sus principios. No podía quitar sus ojos de aquel rostro femenino. Y ella también se sintió hipnotizada por la intensidad con la que él la estaba mirando, como si silenciosamente estuviese desvistiendo su alma.

Centímetros, sólo eran un par de centímetros de distancia…

Finalmente la voz de su conciencia se quebró.

El juicio y la razón fueron silenciados por el deseo y dejó que sus labios se colocaran sobre los de ella en un apasionado beso. Aprovechó sus manos enredadas en aquel cabello negro y la atrajo más hacia su boca sin recibir demasiada resistencia. La escuchó jadear ante aquel sorpresivo contacto y sintió sus manos aferrarse a su cuello como si buscara equilibrio para no caerse de la cama. Acarició sus labios con frenesí sin separarse totalmente esperando que ella se acostumbrara a su calidez antes de acariciar suavemente su cuello y luego su espalda con ambas manos.

Cuando la falta de aire hizo que él retrocediera, al fin fue consciente de lo que acababa de hacer. Con un enorme pesar y con la respiración agitada evitó a toda costa mirarla a los ojos mientras se alejaba.

-Perdón…-musitó él- sé que no es el momento para hacer lo que hice…discúlpame…-musitó haciendo el ademán de alejarse pero ella lo detuvo suavemente tirando del borde de su camisa-

-No lo digas…-gimió ella igual de avergonzada- No te vayas…-

Él hizo caso con docilidad y volvió a sentarse a su lado- perdón…- repitió él- no debí…-

-Sólo…sólo respóndeme algo…-murmuró ella reuniendo todas sus fuerzas para mirarlo a los ojos-

-¿Qué cosa?…-

-¿Porqué…?- le dijo ella genuinamente confundida- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué ahora?

-Hinata-sama yo…- él desvió la mirada pero ella volvió a tomar sus mejillas entre sus manos, haciendo que su mirada perlada se clavara en ella otra vez- Yo no…-

-Por favor…sólo dime la verdad…-

-No puedo…-suspiró él cerrando sus ojos para volver a levantar las barreras que lo protegían de aquellos hermosos y hechizantes ojos blancos.

-Sólo quiero tu honestidad, nii-san…-dijo acercándose con lentitud al mayor- sólo dime ¿Por qué ahora?-

Neji, sabiendo de antemano que no tenía vuelta atrás, inspiró y colocó sus manos sobre las de ella- Porque no quiero que sigas llorando por alguien que no te merece…-

-¿Sólo por eso…?- dijo ella con cierto tono decepcionado-

-Porque detesto que mendigues el amor de otro hombre…a pesar de que yo…- dudó nuevamente

-¿De que tú…?-

-De que yo te quiero con locura…- abrió los ojos y la miró decidido. Firme. Con pasión- Porque no deseo escucharte hablar de otro hombre que no sea yo. Porque no quiero que le pertenezcas a nadie más, sólo a mí…y porque simplemente no soporto tener que estar conteniéndome contigo ahora más que nunca…-

Ella le miró sorprendida, sin saber qué decirle, movió sus labios un par de veces intentando articular palabras pero era inútil, simplemente tenía la mente hecha un lío-…nii-san…yo….no sé…-

Con suavidad Neji dejó un suave beso sobre la frente de la joven intentando calmarla- No necesitas responderme algo. Las palabras sobran en este momento- le dijo- si te besé es porque desesperadamente quería hacerlo, no pienses que tenía alguna otra intención. Yo jamás te haría daño Hinata-sama…espero que lo entiendas…-

Ella respiraba con agitación tratando de procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo pero él le sonrió con afecto- No te incomodaré más, ahora descansa….buenas noches…- acarició dulcemente sus cabellos negros y se levantó. Caminó hasta la puerta y cuando estaba por tomar la perilla, sintió aquel cuerpo juvenil y curvilíneo aferrarse a su cuerpo con fuerza. Sus delgados brazoslo rodearon y sus prominentes pechos se aplastaron contra su espalda haciéndolo estremecer-

-¿¡Cómo puedes decirme algo así y marcharte tan tranquilo!?- le reclamó enterrando su rostro en la camisa del mayor- ¿¡Cómo esperas que no le dé importancia a algo así!?-

Él se mantuvo firme dejando que ella se apretara contra su espalda- Perdóname…ya te dije que…-

-¿¡Porqué tienes que decirme algo como esto justo ahora que me siento tan confundida!?-Neji simplemente calló dejando que ella sollozara suavemente- ¿Te das cuenta de lo que eso significa para mí?...¿Tienes idea de cómo me siento?...Yo también te quiero Neji-niisan…también te quiero mucho…- el castaño se tensó y abrió enormemente los ojos- pero no sé si te quiero de la misma manera que tú a mí- el mayor suspiró con tristeza y se dio la vuelta

-No necesito que lo descubras…no estoy pidiéndote una respuesta…-

-Pero yo quiero saber la respuesta- dijo ella aferrándose al pecho del castaño- yo…necesito saber…la respuesta…quiero saber…si lo que sentí con ese beso…es…era…-

-Hinata-sama…no pienses más en ello por favor, sólo duérmete. Mañana será otro día y podremos…-

-Sólo una vez más…- le dijo ella en un suave susurro- Sólo una vez más Neji-niisan...-

-¿Qué cosa…?-

-Bésame una vez más…- le ordenó ella poniéndose de puntitas para encarar al joven. Éste le miró atónito sin poder articular palabra alguna- Por favor…sólo bésame una vez más. Necesito saber…que lo que sentí en ese momento fue…es diferente a lo que siento por Naruto-kun -

Neji se maldecía internamente por haberse dejado llevar. Él sabía que esto pasaría. Y éstas eran las consecuencias de sus impulsivos actos. Sólo estaba causándole mayor confusión y tristeza a la persona que más quería y eso jamás se lo perdonaría.

-No…- se negó él

-¿Por qué?...- gimió ella- ¿Por qué no puedes hacerlo una vez más? Sólo quiero comprobar algo…-

-No quiero causarte más problemas…-

- Entonces…bésame una vez más…- dijo muerta de la vergüenza con el rostro completamente rojo- necesito saberlo…ahora…-

-Estás actuando como una niña malcriada…-dijo intentando cambiar de estrategia-

-Tú empezaste todo esto…-le reclamó- sólo te estoy pidiendo que me ayudes a terminarlo…-

-¿Qué quieres demostrar?-

-Mis sentimientos…-

-¿Por quién?-

-Por Naruto-kun…-le dijo ella colocando sus manos en el pecho del mayor- pero también por ti…-

-No quiero que termines forzando las cosas…- susurró dejando que sus manos inconscientemente la tomaran del cuello guiándola hacia su boca-No quiero que te confundas más…-

-No lo haré…- le susurró volviendo a ponerse de puntillas-

-Hinata…-

Y por segunda vez en aquella tormentosa noche, los labios de Neji tomaron posesión de los de la joven morena. Volvió a acariciar aquellos labios sedosos, dejó que sus dedos se enredaran en sus cabellos, acarició su tersa mejilla y la sintió acurrucarse más contra él. Cuánto había añorado saborear esa boca, cubrir su rostro de besos y dejar que ella fuese subiendo sus manos por su pecho hasta su cuello buscando nivelar su pequeña estatura con la suya. Se percató de que ella abría ligeramente su boca para respirar entre los suaves besos, clara señal de su inexperiencia, y no pudo evitar sentirse invitado a buscar un poco más. Sus manos la tomaron por la cintura y por la espalda y sus labios ansiosos continuaron con aquellos besos que no eran rechazados por la muchacha.

Y sin poder controlarse por más tiempo Neji volvió a besarla, dejando que su lengua dulcemente explorara la pequeña boca de la joven heredera, la sintió estremecerse ante la intrusión y aferrarse más a él como si pidiese más de aquellas sensaciones nuevas y estimulantes. Recorrió aquella cálida cavidad asegurándose de probar lentamente cada centímetro de ella y disfrutando de la agitada respiración de la menor. Estando más que atento ante cualquier tentativa de separación que Hinata tuviera.

Pero lo que lo estaba desarmando por completo es que no había ningún gesto de rechazo. Al contrario su pequeña boca ansiosa se entreabría recibiéndole con deseo, sus manos se aferraban desesperadamente a sus hombros y sus caderas se pegaban a él buscando mayor contacto. Si eso seguía así…no podría parar…aunque ella se lo pidiese después. Incitado por sus acciones, Neji deslizó una de sus piernas entre las de ella y la escuchó jadear contra su oído al sentir aquel contacto entre sus muslos, apretó nuevamente los brazos del mayor y se permitió experimentar también dentro del beso. Aquello era tan sugerente.

Desde caricias suaves, bruscas, hambrientas hasta suaves mordiscos desenfrenados.

La sintió buscar tímidamente con sus manos sus hombros y su espalda, él recorrió sus curvas por encima de la molesta pijama y descubrió que ella aún usaba su ropa interior debajo de la ropa de dormir. Fantaseó con la idea de poder verla y eventualmente quitársela…¿¡Pero qué estaba pensando!? Aquello se estaba saliendo de control y por mucho. Había sucumbido como un náufrago sediento ante aquel beso y ahora no podía parar…estaba saciando aquellas interminables noches en vela en las que se había debatido entre su deber y su ardiente deseo por ella…aquellas noches en las que se había imaginado aquella misma escena…en esa misma habitación…saciando los más bajos instintos de ese torpe adolescente atormentado por el deseo prohibido que le consumía desde que tuvo el coraje de admitir sus sentimientos por Hinata.

-Hi…Hinata-sama…- jadeó mientras dejaba suaves besos por su mejilla bajando hasta la sensual curva de su cuello níveo. Ella arqueó la espalda inconscientemente dejando que su cuerpo se amoldara al de él suspirando. Era un mar de sensaciones insólitas que se alzaba furioso azotando su cuerpo.

Sentir aquel cuerpo fuerte apresándola con tanta posesividad la estaba enloqueciendo, por alguna razón sus piernas se sentían tan débiles y amenazaban con dejarla caer si es que él volvía a besarla de esa manera en su cuello oprimiendo sus pechos contra su firme tórax. Deseaba más…quería seguir experimentando esas deliciosas sensaciones un poco más…porque mientras él acariciaba con tanta sensualidad su cuerpo sentía que el pesar que hubiese invadido su corazón hacía sólo unas horas lentamente se iba borrando.

Sin saber a ciencia cierta cómo fueron cediendo de esa manera, terminaron contra la puerta de la habitación. Hinata sentía la dureza de la madera contra su espada y la firmeza del cuerpo de Neji contra el de ella. Se aferró inquieta a los fuertes hombros del mayor mientras éste comenzaba a dejar exquisitas mordidas en la base de su cuello enloquecido por su perfume.

-Ne…Neji…nii-san…-gimió clavando sus dedos en los brazos del joven-

-¿Quieres….quieres que pare?- preguntó entre jadeos cerca de su oído. Ella se estremeció y negó suavemente con la cabeza- No…-

Él sonrió para sus adentros y reafirmó sus acciones volviendo a encontrar la boca de la morena para volver a besarla con pasión. Era justamente aquello lo que se moría por escuchar. Volvió a marcar un ritmo hambriento que la joven heredera apenas podía seguir, pero que no por eso le resultaba menos provocativo. Sus manos se aventuraron a bajar más allá de sus sugestivas caderas y acarició con cruel lentitud sus suaves muslos sintiéndola rogar por más de aquel contacto. Ambas manos recorrieron su espalda y bajaron hasta las curvas más sensuales de su cuerpo donde la tomaron con fuerza para levantarla pues la diferencia de alturas comenzaba a impacientarlo. Hinata se dejó alzar por él y en un instinto muy impropio de ella sus largas piernas se enredaron alrededor de la cintura del joven haciendo que éste se sintiera terriblemente incitado. Sus delgados brazos se enredaron en el cabello castaño y el rostro del joven Huyyga se enterró inquieto en la base del cuello de la morena.

Dejó un exasperante camino de besos, por sus clavículas y luego por su esternón hasta dar con la naciente de sus grandes pechos aún semi cubiertos por la pijama. Agradeció silenciosamente que los botones fuesen tan fáciles de quitar de en medio y dicho y hecho comenzó a besarlos con delicadeza.

Ella gimió su nombre, apretando más sus piernas alrededor de él. Neji intentando darle mayor estabilidad la empujó contra la puerta de madera mientras él se dedicaba a atacar sus generosos pechos. Ni ella tenía la fuerza para intentar detenerlo, ni él tenía la más mínima intención de detenerse. No ahora que el calor lo estaba abrumando y la respiración agitada de ambos creaba una fricción tan asfixiante.

Ella respiraba con agitación mientras el castaño iba dejando suaves chupones sobre la piel suave de sus pechos disfrutando de las manos níveas de la joven aferrándose a su nuca y acortando la distancia entre su boca y su escote. Ella iba marcando el ritmo que deseaba, iba dulcemente guiando el camino que él debía seguir para hacerla arquear la espalda de placer con sus mordiscos y besos.

El Hyuuga aventuró sus manos por debajo de la pijama y recorrió ávidamente la espalda de la morena, sintiendo esa piel suave ceder ante sus dedos. Recorrió la estrecha cintura y se deleitó jugando con el broche del sujetador, volvió a bajar en una sugestiva caricia que se perdió explorando la exquisita piel del abdomen de Hinata. Ella al sentir esas ansiosas manos contrajo los músculos de su abdomen y jadeó cuando continuaron subiendo hasta detenerse en el borde inferior de su sujetador.

-Por..favor…- gimió apretándose más a él.

-¿Qué deseas?- le preguntó igual de agitado apoyándola con mayor fuerza contra la puerta y dejando que su frente descansara en el escote de la pijama y que su aliento se estrellara seductoramente sobre la sensible piel de aquellos dóciles pechos femeninos.

-Neji…ni…nii-san…- reclamó ella notoriamente molesta al ver que él se hacía el desentendido-

-Dime lo que deseas…- repitió él acariciando sus pechos por encima de la tela con una delicadeza que la enloquecía.

-Sigue…-musitó ella muerta de la vergüenza ocultado su sonrojado rostro

-¿Así?...-siseó él dejando que sus largos dedos entraran por debajo de los bordes del sujetador tocando más. Ella arqueó nuevamente la espalda con gusto y Neji disfrutó de la suavidad de su piel y de cómo ésta cedía ante su toque. Movido por un impulso rodeó sus pechos con sus manos y los apretó entre ellas logrando que Hinata dejara escapar un desgarrador gemido de su garganta. A estas alturas no iba a negar que siempre le habían encantado sus pechos, eran tan grandes y suaves, apenas encajaban en sus manos y se ahogaba ante las infinitas posibilidades para disfrutar de ellos. Aún sin quitarle el sujetador levantó la tela de la pijama y comenzó a quitársela con parsimoniosa lentitud mientras ella le ayudaban sutilmente deseosa de poder sentir más de Neji.

Ella por su parte al sentir el frío de la habitación recorrer la mitad de su cuerpo desnudo volvió a acurrucarse contra el mayor. Él entendiendo aquel tierno gesto la apretó con mayor fuerza y alzada como la tenía la llevó con él hasta la cama de la habitación. La depositó entre las costosas sábanas y cuando intentaba incorporarse ella rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y su cintura con sus muslos...

Neji conmovido por aquel gesto tan sensual sintió que un escalofrío le recorría el cuerpo haciendo que otra parte de él despertara irremediablemente.

-No te vayas…- suplicó anhelante en su oreja.

-No lo haré…- le respondió él besando gentilmente sus mejillas enrojecidas- Jamás lo haré- volvió a recorrer su cuello con sensuales besos esta vez sin detenerse hasta llegar a su ombligo. Allí la sintió tensarse y jalarle del cabello en clara desesperación.

-Espera…- gimió arqueando la espalda mientras él se hacía espacio entre las cremosas piernas de la joven- espera…-

-Tranquila- le susurró él tomando las manos que se habían adherido a su cuello y besándolas con deseo, besó sus dedos, uno por uno mientras volvía a incorporarse sobre ella esta vez guiando sus inexpertas manos por su pecho. Ella le miró a los ojos, llena de ansiedad y continuó explorando la firmeza de aquel cuerpo masculino, dejó que sus dedos jugaran con los botones de la camisa hasta desabotonarlos y revelar aquella piel blanca que no tardó en tocar tímidamente. Él le sonrió volviendo a besarla en la boca, invadiéndola por completo, como deseando dejar bien claro que sólo él era el dueño. Ella continuó acariciando su pecho y sin saber cómo terminó por quitarle la elegante camisa, podía sentir aquel calor abrasador quemar sus manos, podía sentir el acelerado pulso entre sus dedos, él estaba tan alterado como ella…

Tentativamente Neji volvió a buscarse un espacio entre las piernas de Hinata encontrando menor resistencia esta vez, continuó con sus atenciones, lenta y ceremoniosamente…y finalmente se rindió ante sus más bajos instintos, disfrutando de la suavidad de aquel cuerpo femenino debajo de él y de esas impetuosas piernas que se estrujaban contra sus caderas no pudo evitar moverse simulando una profunda embestida contra la intimidad de la joven. Y a pesar de que ambos aún llevaban las pijamas, eso bastó para nublarle el resquicio de sentido común que aún les quedaba a ambos.

-¡NE…NEJI!- gimió ella dejando que aquel nombre escapara de sus labios con una intensidad de la que jamás se creyó capaz. Se sentía tan bien aquel contacto. Y su cuerpo deseaba más.

Él, luego de reponerse del golpe de placer que le produjo escuchar su nombre de esa manera, volvió a realizar el mismo movimiento pero esta vez más lento y pausado asegurándose de que ella volviese a llamarlo con la misma pasión que antes y a exigirle silenciosamente con sus propios movimiento que fuera más rápido. Neji obedientemente continuó tratando de ignorar el dolor que sentía al tener su evidente excitación aún atrapada entre sus ropas, tan caliente y necesitada como estaba Hinata en ese momento. Ella arqueaba la espalda y le llamaba como si estuviera por alcanzar el clímax a pesar de que él no le hubiese siquiera quitado los pantalones de la pijama. Continuó marcando su pelvis contra la de ella, pretendiendo que estaba sumergiéndose en la intimidad de aquella hermosa joven con cada desesperada embestida.

-Hinata…-sama…-susurró él permitiendo que sus manos bajaran hambrientas por su abdomen hasta tirar de los bordes de la pijama, enganchó sus dedos en la prenda y fue tirándola son firmeza a pesar de que ella apretara las piernas para evitar que se las quitara- Confía en mí…-

Ella tembló ante aquella intensa mirada perlada que la miraba con tanta lujuria y al sentir sus dedos descender osados por su intimidad volvió a perderse en aquel huracán de placer. Nuevamente su cuerpo reaccionaba ante aquellas sensaciones tan nuevas, intensas y prohibidas sin dejarle lugar a objeciones. Nunca antes ningún hombre la había tocado así…jamás había experimentado aquella ardiente exploración…

Los dedos largos de Neji fueron abriendo con delicadeza los pliegues de su entrepierna sin quitar la ropa interior que podía sentirse cálida y empapada.

-¡Ah niisan!- gritó cuando sintió uno de sus dedos entrar en ella con ímpetu. Intentó detenerlo con sus propias manos pero no tenía la suficiente autoridad ni ante ella misma para evitar que otro dedo ingresara paseándose maliciosamente por lo bordes hasta lo más profundo, enterrándose en su ardiente cuerpo. Ella se arqueó inquieta volviendo a apretar sus piernas alrededor de Neji, éste sonrió suavemente al verla revolverse en su cama de esa manera, con el rostro rojo y brillante por el placer.

Retiró los dedos y la sintió quejarse, él aprovechó para hacerle extrañar su contacto antes de volver a introducirse en ella con maestría, arrebatándole enloquecidos gemidos de placer cada vez que el ingresaba y salía de ella. Cada vez más profundo, más adentro, más fuerte, más caliente y más húmedo.

Hinata tenía el rosto perlado en sudor, la respiración terriblemente agitada, sus pechos alzándose violentamente atrapados por el sujetador que hacía que estos rebalsaran jugosamente sobre la prenda. Neji aprovecho su mano libre la llevó hasta uno de ellos y volvió a estrujarlo vigorosamente, ella se aferró a las sábanas de la cama sintiéndose morir de lujuria y suplicando por más. El joven Hyuuga giró sus dedos en su interior sabiendo que había encontrado el punto más caliente y palpitante y que estaba seguro que la haría llegar al éxtasis. Su mano se enterró nuevamente debajo del sujetador y se deleitó al ver sus rosados pezones responder ante su brusco contacto, era realmente hermosa.

Sin pensárselo mucho volvió a incorporarse para dejar que su hambrienta boca succionara uno de aquellos botones mientras su otra mano continuaba exprimiendo la suave piel de su gemelo. Hinata volvió a gritar y esta vez sus piernas y sus manos atraparon la mano de Neji que aún se mantenía enterrada en su intimidad.

-Sigue así…- ronroneo sensualmente mientras trataba de marcar un nuevo ritmo- justo allí…- musitó guiando su mano. Él gimió su nombre antes de rendirse y hacer lo que ella le pedía gustoso. Volvió a buscar aquel punto y lo halló con mayor facilidad debido a que la lubricación de su intimidad iba aumentando.

La joven no pudo evitar las punzadas de placer puro que se extendían desde esa zona hasta la punta de sus cabellos, arqueó la espalda y profirió un gemido tan desgarrador que por un momento no creyó que proviniera de ella. Estaba tan caliente, Neji no se había equivocado. El sudor comenzaba a cubrir rápidamente su cuerpo entero. Los sonidos que escapaban de su boca eran tan ardientes que el joven Hyuuga no podía evitar apretar con brutalidad sus pechos, mordiéndolos y succionándolos con hambre. Aquella voz femenina profiriendo semejantes gemidos, era mejor que cualquiera de sus fantasías. Y más aún lo era escucharla perder el control de esa manera cuando él aún no la había penetrado siquiera. Eso sólo lo hacía obsesionarse con la idea de hacerla suya por completo…y lo exquisito que sería entrar en aquella cavidad tan estrecha que aún se resistía a recibir sus diestros dedos.

Continuó meticulosa y hábilmente, hasta que Hinata contuvo la respiración arqueándose en el climax de su primer orgasmo -¡NE…NEJI!- gritó arañando la espalda del mayor y sintiendo que todas sus fuerzas la abandonaban de golpe al mismo tiempo que se acordaba de respirar, él retiró suavemente sus dedos de su empapada entrepierna y la vio reposar exhausta sobre su cama, con el cabello revuelto y extendido sobre las sábanas arrugadas, su rostro cruzado por una expresión de placer, satisfacción y complicidad que no creyó ver jamás. Él aún con su doloroso problema entre sus piernas se acercó a ella y la besó en los labios, Hinata muy atenta lo atrapó entre sus manos y le devolvió el beso con esa misma intensidad, incitándole a introducir su lengua en su boca. Él lo hizo y dejó que ella se pegara y estrujara contra su cuerpo, especialmente contra su pelvis, torturándolo al restregarse contra su excitación.

-Hi…Hinata…- gimió él intentando alejarse- no…no sigas

-Nii-san…- le llamó ella liberando su agarre y mirándole con tristeza- por favor…déjame hacerlo…-

-No…eso no Hinata-sama- dijo él con la voz temblorosa- Lo que ha pasado hasta ahora…-

-¿Te arrepientes?- le dijo ella bajando sus manos por su pecho hasta su firme abdomen. Él ahogó un suspiro y negó con la cabeza- Jamás me arrepentiría, pero es hasta donde podemos llegar…- le dijo él con una suave sonrisa- es hasta donde yo debo llegar…- acarició su cabello y volvió a besar su frente con ternura

-Pero yo quiero…-

-Tú estás confundida…- le dijo él a horcajadas sobre ella, asegurándose de crear más distancia entre ambos- No sabes distinguir lo que te conviene aún, no en este estado. No quiero que tomes esa decisión así…no ahora…-

Ella le miró desconsolada y lo tomó del cuello otra vez- mírame a los ojos y dime…que tú no lo quieres también…-

-Eso sí es un golpe bajo- le dijo Neji arrugando el entrecejo sintiéndose cruelmente manipulado- Sabes tan bien como yo que no puedo…-

-¿Qué diferencia haría?-

-¿De qué estás hablando?-

-¿Hacerlo ahora…o hacerlo de aquí a un mes?...-le dijo ella con los ojos brillantes y expectantes- ¿Enserio haría mucha diferencia?-

-Para mí sí- le dijo él con una sensual sonrisa- No sentiría que te estoy forzando…y aprovechándome de una situación tan delicada-

-Sé que jamás lo harías– le dijo ella acariciando su rostro y deslizando sus finos dedos por sus labios-

-No soy tan bueno como piensas- dijo él sintiendo que sus brazos comenzaban a temblar y necesitaba deshacerse de aquella intensa presión en su entrepierna cuanto antes- Sólo...dejémoslo así por ahora…ah…¿te parece?-

-No…no me parece- dijo ella incorporándose y uniendo su boca a la de él con prisa deslizó sus manos por sus pectorales, por su cintura y por su abdomen…hasta dar con los pantalones de tela. Él jadeó una objeción pero ella decidida como estaba se deshizo de los botones y del cierre. Batalló unos segundos con el cinturón y finalmente pudo introducir su pequeña mano en el interior de la prenda. Se sorprendió al notar la dureza que se hallaba aún debajo de la ropa interior y se estremeció al intentar calcular el tamaño.

-Hinata-sama…- gimió al sentir sus inexpertos dedos buscar el borde de los boxers, y más aún cuando éstos se enredaron alrededor de su cálida excitación apretándola con timidez. Él volvió a dejar escapar un profundo gemido mientras ella tomaba más confianza y volvía a acariciar su entrepierna. Neji se dejó guiar por ella, mientras la joven heredera le besaba con pasión y lo obligaba a recostarse lentamente en la cama sin descuidar las sensuales caricias que le brindaba más abajo.

Neji suspiró desesperado, intentando acompasar su respiración pero era inútil...él estaba más encendido que ella. Hinata sonrió ligeramente al darse cuenta de que sus acciones no estaban del todo mal, subió y bajó recorriendo su superficie escuchando al joven emitir suaves quejidos y se detuvo dudando unos segundos.

Él, que tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados tratando de controlarse, los abrió para fijar su atención en la pequeña joven que ahora luchaba con lo que quedaba de la ropa interior del mayor arrodillándose entre las piernas del Hyuuga, él dio un ligero brinco al entender lo que ella pretendía hacer pero Hinata le miró con una gran determinación. Ambos se sostuvieron la mirada por varios segundos más, en una silenciosa batalla de argumentos que sobraban decir. Él estaba terriblemente agitado y ella increíblemente dispuesta. Con elegancia ella se acercó al pecho del mayor y fue dejando besos suaves como pétalos de rosa por su trabajado y perlado torso, ocasionando que él temblara debajo de sus besos. Ella bajó de la misma manera que él lo hiciera y volvió a detenerse indecisa en la base.

Él la miró con inmensa ternura y apremio, acariciando suavemente sus cabellos- No tienes que hacerlo así…-

-Pero quiero hacerlo..-le dijo ella con un hilillo de voz incapaz de mirarlo a la cara- Por favor…deja que lo haga…por todo lo que tú has hecho por mí…-

-Hinata-sama…-murmuró él levantándola por la barbilla- no me debes nada…-

-No es una deuda- le dijo ella enrojecida hasta las raíces de su cabello negro- es gratitud…es…lo que más deseo hacer…para demostrarte lo mucho que te agradezco lo que has hecho por mí hasta ahora. Porque siempre me has protegido…porque nunca me has abandonado…porque siempre has estado a mi lado…hoy quiero estar a tu lado…-

Él asintió suavemente volviendo a acariciar sus suaves mejillas y dejándola continuar. Hinata suspiró profundamente y dejó que sus delicados labios volviesen a su tarea de recorrer todo lo nuevo que iba descubriéndose ante sus ojos, sentía aquel calor abrasador tan cerca de su boca, sentía aquel suave palpitar chocar contra sus mejillas y escuchaba al joven suplicar silenciosamente por más. La heredera de la familia Hyuuga luchando contra toda su vergüenza llegó hasta la punta donde comenzó a lamer juguetona e inocentemente sin saber lo que le estaba ocasionando al mayor. Y en un impulso devastador el castaño arqueó la espalda utilizando la mano que tenía en el cuello de Hinata para empujarla con suavidad para que continuara con prisa. Ella se sintió extasiada cuando escuchó que él no dejaba de suspirar su nombre, una y otra vez…exhausto….desfalleciendo de placer…implorándole que no parara, que reunió todo su coraje y abrió la boca dejando que él entrara en ella con lentitud. Se estremeció al sentirle dentro y se asustó al percatarse de los suaves movimientos de la cadera del joven castaño. Ella dejó que llegara hasta lo más profundo y luego volvió a retirarlo de su boca jadeando y dejando que la saliva corriera por él. Estaba sorprendida incluso de sí misma pero no tenía mucho tiempo para racionalizarlo cuando las ansiosas manos de Neji la tomaron del cabello y la incitaron a seguir con urgencia.

-Por favor…continúa…-sollozó al sentirla dudar nuevamente en la dolorosa punta, volvió a entrar en su boca disfrutando de la calidez, de sus juguetones dientes que mordían con inseguridad y de su lengua que lo acariciaba saboreando cada centímetro- Se siente…tan…bien…- la morena se sintió satisfecha al escuchar aquella declaración tan ardiente que continuó succionando desde la punta hasta donde podía alcanzar con su boca. Gimió ahogadamente cuando él volvió a sujetarla del cabello marcándole un ritmo más violento, ella respondió igualmente excitada ante sus demandas- Más…rápido, Hinata-sama…- a ambos les costaba mucho respirar pero ella continuó succionándolo, acariciándolo y apretándolo. Neji se revolvió en un espasmo de placer, moviendo desesperado sus caderas logrando llegar más profundo en esa ansiosa boca que lo consumía casi entero, la escuchó quejarse entre jadeos por lo imprevisto de la embestida pero no le importó, sólo deseaba perderse en aquella exquisita atmósfera, sus largos cabellos castaños caían por su espalda humedecida por el sudor y sus músculos estaban terriblemente tensos mientras continuaba moviendo desesperado su pelvis contra esa pequeña cavidad.

Hinata, gemía sintiéndose sofocada ante las demandas del Hyuuga, atrapada entre su excitación y las fuertes manos que la sujetaban del cabello, su rostro estaba rojo, muerta de la vergüenza, cubierta por excitación y placer, sabiendo que él la estaba observando, sabiendo que él la estaba mirando con la misma expresión inmoral plagada de deseo. Dos, tres, cuatro embestidas más y sintió un latigazo de desenfreno total recorrer su fuerte espalda dejando que por fin se liberara en la boca de la joven. Sus músculos colapsaron dejando que cayera sobre la cama, incapaz de mirar a Hinata a la cara. La sintió liberarlo y deslizarse por la cama a su lado. Él tenía su brazo sobre sus ojos, tratando de recuperar el aliento suficiente para hablarle, pero nunca antes había experimentado un clímax tan intenso en su vida.

-¿Nii-san?- le llamó ella con suavidad

Él sintiéndose terriblemente miserable hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano y la miró a los ojos tratando de incorporarse. Y lo que vio no lo hizo sentir mejor. Ella tenía espesas manchas blancas corriendo por la comisura de sus labios y un rostro de culpabilidad mientras intentaba limpiarse la boca. Él jadeó avergonzado y la atrajo hacia él dejando suaves besos en sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-Perdón…-musitó él besando aquellas manchas y limpiándolas con su boca al mismo tiempo que la mimaba con suaves caricias en el cuello. Ella se dejó hacer disfrutando de las gentiles atenciones que el mayor tenía para con ella-

-¿Lo hice…bien?- preguntó indecisa mientras él besaba su frente, sus ojos y su barbilla.

-Increíble…-le dijo él besándola en la boca, disfrutando del sabor peculiar que tenía ahora- Aunque sigo pensando que no debiste hacerlo…por mi culpa…ahora…-

Ella le tomó las manos con afecto y murmuró:- lo hice porque deseaba hacerlo…y yo no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho…-

Ambos permanecieron abrazados hasta que él la recostó en la cama revuelta asegurándose de cubrirla con las sábanas. Ella se acurrucó sobre el pecho del joven y él la dejó entrelazar sus manos con las suyas, la vio besar dulcemente sus manos una y otra vez, sus dedos, sus palmas y luego la sintió morder sensualmente las yemas de sus dedos. Él la miró hipnotizado.

-¿Sabes? Tal vez no es el momento de decirlo pero…llevo años deseando hacerte mía en esta misma habitación y en esta misma cama…- dijo él viéndola succionar dócilmente sus dedos- y aún no creo que todo esto haya ocurrido o que hayamos llegado…hasta donde llegamos…-

Ella sorprendida le miró avergonzada y él sólo le sonrió acomodándose a su lado- Sabes mejor que nadie que yo jamás haría algo que tú no quisieras…- le susurró contra sus labios y con sus cabellos castaños cosquilleándole en las mejillas- jamás quiero lastimarte…-

-Jamás lo harás…-

Él la miró a los ojos con profundo amor, preocupación y mucha culpa, y ella lo notó.

-No me arrepiento- le repitió acariciando el rostro del muchacho.

-Es mejor que descansemos…mañana tengo que llevarte devuelta a la mansión y necesitas descansar-

Hinata asintió sumisamente y volvió a enterrar su rostro en el fuerte torso del joven asegurándose de rodear su cuello con sus finas manos, él le devolvió el abrazo rodeándola por la cintura y suspirando inmensamente feliz.

-Gracias por todo, Hinata-sama…-

¤°.¸¸.•´•.¸¸.°¤

¡No me maten, tened piedad! Es el segundo lemon que escribo y me ha costado horrores, no tienen idea de cuántas veces lo repetí, lo borré y lo reescribí. Estaba frustradísima porque nunca terminaba por gustarme. Ojala a ustedes sí les guste, porque al fin y al cabo todo esto es por ustedes mis queridos lectores, dedicado especialmente a los fans de la pareja, no sé qué opinan de la historia de introducción, ya que era un **drabble ** no quería darle muchas vueltas, aunque creo que al final terminé chipándolo un montón. Espero que se haya entendido el trasfondo de la escena. No quería que Neji y Hinara lo hicieran sin que hubiera un motivo emocional fuerte detrás de eso T-T espero me entiendan. Mil gracias para todos aquellos que se tomen la molestia de dejarme saber qué les pareció y un enorme abrazo para aquellos que me le den like y me sigan en futuras historias.

Un beso enorme, gracias de nuevo por llegar hasta aquí.

Ya nos estamos leyendo.

Bye

-Samara Lestrange-

P.D. Avisarme si deseáis que haya una continuación del drabble que casi podría considerarse una historia totalmente aparte y esta vez prometo que llegaremos hasta el final (guiño) ustedes saben de lo que estoy hablando. No duden en dejármelo saber en los comentarios. ¡Gracias!


End file.
